roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Sixth Level Expansion
This adds a sixth level to all towers. NOTICE: Please ask for permission before editing anything! New Upgrade Bar TOWERS Scout Classified Intel *Increases damage to 8 (from 4) *Slightly increases range *Added Cosmetics: Darker suit, red tie, desert eagles *Sell price changes to $1300 *Upgrade costs $2400 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Same sound, but deeper. Sniper Anti Material *Increases damage to 60 (from 30) *Significantly increases range *Added Cosmetics: Rifle changes to a Barrett M82, Sniper has a darker suit *Sell price changes to $3800 *Upgrade costs $5250 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Same sound, but deeper. Fragger Napalm Grenades *Increases Frag damage to 8 (from 5) *Grenades ignite enemies, dealing 3 damage per second for 5 seconds. *Added Cosmetics: Black armbands, grenade is now deep red *Sell price changes to $2600 *Upgrade costs $3450 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Shotgunner Peacekeeper *Increases damage to 12 (from 10) *Now shoots once per 0.80 seconds *Added Cosmetics: Sleeves, Auto shotgun *Sell price changes to $4900 *Upgrade costs $5725 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Cryo Gunner Below Zero *Increases damage to 4 (from 2) *Now shoots once per 1.50 seconds *Now slightly slows down Boss4, and has a slightly larger effect on previous bosses. *Added Cosmetics: Gloves, Large Freeze Ray *Sell price changes to $4100 *Upgrade costs $5000 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Soldier Advanced Infantry * Increases damage to 6 (from 4) Gun is now fully automatic * Can now throw grenades which deal 5 damage each and have the same spread as the fragger. * Added Cosmetics: Darker armor, scoped laser rifle, tubes on back * Sell price changes to $7450 * Upgrade costs $9300 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Same sound, but deeper. Farm Galactic Garden * The farm now awards $2000 per round. * The farm has a 50% chance to give $500 in the middle of the round. * Added Cosmetics: The Farm's plants are now purple and the dirt + trees are darker. * Sell price changes to $5400 * Upgrade costs $7500 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Tuber Explosive Frenzy * The Tuber has two rocket launchers for double firerate. * Added Cosmetics: Even darker suit, and darker rocket launchers. * Sell price changes to $7100 * Upgrade costs $9500 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Same sound, but deeper. Mercenary World's Deadliest (Rename previous Mercenary upgrade to Elite) * The Mercenary's range increases to almost the full map. * The M60 deals 5 damage (from 4). * Added Cosmetics: Mercenary's suit is fully black, he has a mask, the M60 has a sight and is deep black. * Sell price changes to $6500 * Upgrade costs $7400 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Sound: https://web.roblox.com/library/2314169572/Shot Mortar Chlorine Shells * The Mortar's explosions release deadly chlorine in the explosion radius, dealing 5 damage per second to any zombies that go through it. * The shells now deal 75 damage (from 50). * Added Cosmetics: Green parts of the mortar, green nuclear sign, green goggles, neon lights, and a window near the control panel. * Sell price changes to $8450 * Upgrade costs $12500 Category:Fanmade Tower Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Same sound but deeper. Patrol Advanced Weaponry * The Tank now has 1500 HP. * The tank has a second barrel, which fires at the same time as the other, dealing 125 damage directly, and 40 to enemies in the blast radius. * The machine gun is changed to a plasma minigun which fires twice the speed and deals 4 damage. * Added Cosmetics: The tank is now black with neon lights in some areas. The main turret is now in the back of the chasis, and the compartments on the back were replaced with the one on top. * Sell price changes to $8220 * Upgrade costs $16500 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Sound: https://web.roblox.com/library/2621689551/Starbound-Tank-Shot-Semi-Distorted Aviator Galactic Overwatch * The Aviator now deals 12 damage (up from 8.) * The Aviator now fires double the speed it used to. * The bombs are changed into proton missiles, which lock onto the nearest enemy on the ground. * The Aviator now grants hidden detection to every tower on the map. * Added Cosmetics: The Aviator is now very dark with neon lights. The fighter's model has changed, and now has three laser miniguns. * Sell price changes to $9100 * Upgrade costs $13500 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Same sound Flamethrower Chaos Overlord * The Flamethrower's flame now deals 5 damage (up from 3.) * Adds an ability which has a 45 second cooldown time. The ability makes the flamethrower fire his flamethrowers towards the sky, igniting all enemies on the map, including those who can't normally burn. * Added Cosmetics: Neon lights are now red, the flamethrower has sleeves and a black suit, and a helmet. * Sell price changes to $7400 * Upgrade costs $10500 Upgrade and Ability Icon: |--> |--> Same sound, but deeper. Commander First In Command * The Commander now shoots without Call To Arms. * Call To Arms increases pistol damage to 5 (from 3). * All buffs are increased by 10%. * Abilities cost $250 less. * Added Cosmetics: Different radio, brown binoculars, darker stand, stand has small railings. * Sell price changes to $13000 * Upgrade costs $15000 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Sound: https://web.roblox.com/library/174295284/Pistol-Fire Commando Plasma Fury * The Commando now deals 6 damage (from 4). * Increases the firerate to 15 shots per second (up from 12). * The Commando can now see the whole map. * Added Cosmetics: Fully armored suit, one huge minigun, a neon blue mask, and a stand for the minigun. * Sell price changes to $19225 * Upgrade costs $25000 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Sound: https://web.roblox.com/library/1624609598/Laser-Shot Railgunner Alien Technology * The Railgunner now deals 1000 damage (up from 400). * The Railgunner now shoots every 2 seconds. * Added Cosmetics: Fully different model, Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green plasma injectors, a large rail, and different colors. * Sell price changes to $22430 * Upgrade costs $29000 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Sound: https://web.roblox.com/library/133489855/RailGun-Fire Phaser Laser Devastation * Increases base damage to 60 and quadruples the damage over time. * Max damage is now 220 per tick. * Zombies that are being fired at by the phaser lose 15% speed until the phaser stops firing. * Added Cosmetics: New helmet, 10 lasers total, and the lasers are now neon red. * Sell price changes to $24000 * Upgrade costs $31000 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Zed Void Emperor * Increased health to 8500 (from 5000). * Increased damage from every shot to 12 (from 10). * Arm cannon splash damage is now 60 (from 30).\ * Added Cosmetics: A rampart on the front, red neon lights, darker window, and windows on the left and right. * Sell price changes to $45000 * Upgrade costs $75000 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Elf Cluster Of Gifts * The Elf now deals 15 damage (up from 10). * Increases range by 1 stud. * Each explosion releases six sub explosions, dealing 10 damage each with a small explosive radius. * Added Cosmetics: Red mask, bigger gifts, christmas tree launcher. * Sell price changes to $5860 * Upgrade costs $7150 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Same sound, but deeper. Hallowboomer Halloween Madness * Range increased by 2 studs. * Splash damage increased to 12 (from 8). * Fire damage increased to 10 (from 8). * Added Cosmetics: Purple pumpkins, purple fire, different rakes, yellow shades, sleeves. * Sell price changes to $7200 * Upgrade costs $9450 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> Sound: https://web.roblox.com/library/562411353/grenade-launcher Sleeter Freezing Point * Range increased by 1 stud. * Now has a Cryothrower which works similar to the flamethrower, continuously firing. * Does 4 damage per second. * The slow effect now slows zombies by 60%. * Added Cosmetics: Skull mask, full sleeves, different gun. * Sell price changes to $12400 * Upgrade costs $15000 Upgrade Icon: |--> |--> DJ Ultimate Danceoff * Ability affects all zombies on the map. * Ability lasts for 10 seconds. * Ability is now 25% more effective. * Added Cosmetics: Four fire spewers, many more lights, different colored lights, mask. * Sell price changes to $14675 * Upgrade costs $19000 Upgrade Icon: |--> |-->